Talk:Professor Steven Boxleitner/@comment-208.32.21.143-20121125051929/@comment-208.32.21.143-20121224155719
XD XD XD!!! You guys are HIIILLLAAARRRIIIOOOUUUSSS!!! On a sidenote, what I meant was that if no one kept the story going, then all the characters would have to be put into the GIBToCCtABUitRPCT till someone DID continue. (actually, I got the idea from reading some Wild Kratts role-playing on FF... One person stuffed all the characters and OCs in a giant box for the night however long they were not going to be RPing.) Jenny: So THAT explains why I'm in here... *frowns at authors and climbs out of box* Me: Heheh... *nervous look* Narrator: *shuffling noise* Phew, I'm glad you left the top open. I'm a bit claustrophobic. WG: You are? Huh, never would of guessed. Narrator: *sighs* Yeah, it's pathetic. That stuff isn't supposed to affect me. DTB: *inside box* Ugh. *chewing noises are heard* *pops out big hole in the side of the box* Yuck... cardboard isn't very tasty. Me: *sees gaping hole in box* Uh... Yeah. *turns to everyone* Sorry guys! Since we can now continue this story, you'll all have to come out of that aresome box. Everyone: :/ *either climbs out or follows DTB out the side* Me: DUN DUN DUN!!!!!! ALTERNATE STORY TIME!!!! :D WG: Huh? Me: It's where I go back and make the story have a different outcome than the one up there. 9.9 WG: 9.9 ...Okaaay? Me: *snaps fingers* (everyone poofs back to where they were at the start of this comment) MQ: How long are we going to be in here? WMDWG: I just told you, I don't know, so can you stop asking me?! MQ: Don't you think it'd be nicer if I got an actual answer? That maybe I would like to know how long we're going to be trapped in here? Me: *across room– er, box* We're not trapped! WMDWG: I don't know! Would you please stop asking me that?! DTB: *points at me* Go ask her! Me: *is on my iPod* *looks up* Hm? Ask me what? MQ: How long are we going to be in here? Me: *is still on iPod* *shrugs* MQ: So? Do you even know the answer? Me: *mumbles something unintelligible and continues typing* MQ: *frowns irritatedly at me* Chuck: I made some more sandwiches! They're extra delicious. DTB: *walks over* You made a lot of cheese ones I hope? Chuck: Sure did! SB: *is inventing something* Did you guys forget about me again? I haven't been mentioned for a while... Me: *turns around* *doesn't see SB* Huh? Where are you? SB: Oh, I'm testing out this new invisibility machine! *appears with complicated gadget* Me: *jumps* Whoa! ...Hey, that's pretty cool! SB: Yep! Invisi-Bill helped. IB: *appears* Ha ha! I'm Invisi-Bill! *disappears* Yay! *sees me* Hey, what're you doing? Me: Posting this on the wiki. *continues typing* WG: *blinks* Alright then...? Whammer: YEAH!! This is totally WHAMMIN'!!!! *whams hole in side of box* SB: *sheilds eyes and staggers backwards dramatically* Aah! I see a light! WG: *giggles* That doesn't work as well when the top of the box has been open the whole time. SB: *pauses* Oh. Right. *stands there sheepishly* Steve McClean: O-oh, this box, it's so dirty! *frantically starts mopping the floor* Stay back, you'll get dust on you if you come any closer! DTB: -.- So, pick whichever one you liked, and continue! This is getting random! Jenny: Like it wasn't already. Me: *shushes her* Anyhoozle, continue! :) ~TLM